Jealous Much
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Alcide get Jealous when he sees Sookie Flirting with the Dishwasher Rene. He decided to do something about it !
1. Chapter 1

(Alcide POV)

The almost empty pint glass cracked under his unyielding grasp. Jason's hand clasped his shoulder and shook in an attempt to regain the ware's focus. One minute they were griping about the terrible day they had both had. Alcide snarled, and narrowing his golden eyes. Jason followed his friend's glare and rolled his eyes before rubbing his chin out of habit. Tucked in a booth in the corner, Sookie sat fully enveloped in conversation with Rene. The smile playing at her full lips told Alcide that she was flirting, if her hand on Rene's arm and her gentle lean that revealed her creamy cleavage weren't enough.

"Back down, Alcide. She's a free agent," Jason warned.

This caught the ware's attention. His eyes were a stoic façade that Jason knew all too well. To anyone else, Alcide appeared collected and sober. Beneath the well-practiced mask, Jason knew that his friend was completely livid. Between the day that they had had and seeing Sookie flirt with someone else. Alcide would be insufferable by the end of the night.

"I'm supposed to watch this then?" Alcide growled incredulously.

"She's single. She can flirt with who she wants" Jason said.

"Not with him," Alcide retorted.

Jason had no idea what to say. He sympathized with his Ware friend, but also knew that Sookie was doing nothing wrong. Her finger traced down Rene's arm. Rene was grinning from ear to ear in her effort to seduce him.

"You can't do anything about it, Alcide," Jason continued.

"Want to bet?" Alcide asked seriously, his eyebrow arching.

"I really didn't want to be the one to say this, but I guess I have to. If you're going to keep acting like this, you're going to have to claim her."

"Says who?"

"It isn't fair otherwise."

"I think you've been hanging out with Tara too much."

"Maybe, but she's right. I'm not sure why the hell you two can't stay the hell away from each other."

With that said, Alcide finished the rest of his Beer, thankful that the glass hadn't been completely ruined, and made his way towards the booth where Sookie was occupied seducing the dishwasher. Her intentions were clear by the way that she dressed. The cotton, strapless, black dress, accentuating her curves and revealing more leg than Alcide was comfortable with her showing. Her sandy blonde

hair fell loose around her face, teasing the side of her exposed neck. Alcide knew that everything Jason said was true. He didn't have any right to barge in on Sookie, but he couldn't help but relinquish logic to the wolf inside him who was desperate for his mate.

Her eyes shifted to the side as he came into her peripheral vision. She continued staring into the handsome face of the young dishwasher. Alcide would not ruin her night or her chance at finding love. He had already made it clear that they could only be friends and she would be damned if she allowed him to control her.

"Can you excuse us?" Alcide asked, standing near Sookie, but never taking his eyes of the man. Alcide silenced Rene's protests with a subtle warning growl. The dishwasher obviously wasn't interested enough in Sookie to put up much of a fight.

"What the hell was that, Alcide?"

"Come with me."

The tone of his voice indicated that there was little room for her to defy him. The sudden display of dominance spiked her arousal before she could cover it. His nostrils flared slightly before a smirk twisted his lips. She bulked at oppression. It made her feel caged and claustrophobic. Alcide's dominance, however, elicited different feelings from her.

"No."

"Sook, I don't want to make a scene."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" he wondered, his voice deep and husky.

"Then my answer is still the same: no."

Sookie turned back to her drink, trying to keep her eyes off of him. She hated to admit it, but simply looking at him would make her resolve crumble. The leather jacket over the flannel button-up shirt, and his dark denim jeans had her mouthwatering. When she looked at his attire, simple yet utterly masculine, she always remembered how the articles of clothing still looked better on her floor.

Sookie could do little to hide her current arousal, thus spurring Alcide onward. He brushed the back of his fingers down her arm to calm him down. Relief resided in touching her and he clung to it before she could steal away from him. Caressing back up her arm, his hand made its way to her neck. Her eyes flashed up at his, her pupils dilated. The gesture served not only as method to arouse her, but also as a warning: when she went home with him, it would be a rough night. A gentle groan rumbled in her throat as she licked her lips, thinking about what could happen fifteen minutes from now.

"That's my girl," he murmured, releasing his hold on her.

Alcide was glad she ignored his slip. As much as he wanted to howl out his adoration for her and claim her as his mate, it was too dangerous. He couldn't afford to get involved, with the glares from Sam, like heat lamps on the back of his neck.

"Let's get out of here."

A frown wrinkled her brow momentarily as she moved to collect her jacket. He was losing her.

"Alcide, we shouldn't do this."

The calm that had settled over him had begun to slip. Jealously flared in his chest once more as he flashbacked to the memory of her flirting, and touching the Dishwasher Rene.

"Because you would rather go home with him?" He nodded to Rene, Who lingered out of earshot, but close enough that if Alcide let, he could move in again. "Do I need to make it clear that you are not up for grabs?"

"Do I have any say in this at all?" she asked hotly, her temper beginning to flare. " We are not together as you have clearly said, I'm a magnet for trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're leaving."

"I am not going anywhere with you!"

Her raised voice caught the attention of a few people nearby, even over the din of laughter and music. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sam mad. He wasn't, however, leaving without Sookie. His options were few: he could walk away defeated and even more pissed off than he already was, or he could haul her ass out of the bar and take her home. The stubborn expression on her pallid face suggested that she could not be negotiated with.

"You leave me no choice, Sook."

In one swift movement, Alcide seized her by her upper arm and dragged her out of the booth towards the exit. The pair didn't go unnoticed. Several people stared at their odd behavior, but chose not to cross paths with the stormy were. Sookie was shocked into submission: no one, not even Sam or Jason, whom she both pleaded for help, would rescue her. Alcide growled at anyone who got close or stood in their way. Remembering that she had limbs, Sookie flayed her arms and tried to plant her feet. She pulled back against his weight, keeping in mind that her shoulder could disconnect. The feral grin on Alcide's face demonstrated his lack of determent. To add to her embarrassment, Alcide had her in over his shoulder in a fluid motion that she barely saw. Her fists bounded his back as she attempted to kick him in the chest.

"You're only making it worse, Sook," he chuckled.

"This is classified as kidnapping! And soon it will be rape!" she hollered, her fist never ceasing their assault.

By the time they reached the door to his place, Sookie had given up. She lay draped over Alcide's well-muscled shoulder, contemplating how she could possibly get out of her predicament. As soon as they were in the house, Alcide had her pressed up against the nearest wall with his body. He pinned her arms to the sides of her head and nestled his leg in between hers. With the feel of his thigh against her sex, she pursed her lips together to fight back her moan. Alcide drew in a long breath, smelling from the nape of her neck to her ear.

"You reek like that dishwasher."

"Maybe that's because I was trying to seduce him and take him back to my place" she spat back, purposefully trying to get a rise out of him.

"Why would you do that, Sook?" he murmured huskily against the flesh beneath her jawbone.

"I needed a night of uncomplicated sex ."

"You know you can come to me for that," he said, frowning as he met her eyes.

"Sex with you is anything but uncomplicated."

Words caught in his throat. Hurt flickered across her features, but she looked away quickly before he could read into it. She shifted in discomfort against the painted brick, inadvertently rubbing herself against his thigh. Not knowing the words to comfort her, Alcide used his mouth instead. As much as she could take whatever Alcide threw at her, he had to be gentle. He wanted to ravish her completely, succumb to his animal instincts, but he had to hold back.

One hand held her by her wrists above her head, while the other picked her up by the back of her thighs, bringing hers legs around his waist. He ground his arousal against her while his lips attacked her neck, nipping and tugging at the soft flesh he found. It didn't take long before her hips were rocking back against him.

"Bed?" she gasped, as his mouth latched onto the flesh of her exposed cleavage.

Alcide was torn between taking her roughly against the wall and… his thoughts immediately concentrated on that idea. The bed would have to wait. He answered her by hiking up her dress only to find that she wore nothing underneath. She winced when her bare behind met the brick again as Alcide thrust against her.

"You weren't wearing panties all night?" he said through a growl.

Busted. She could have made up some excuse about panty lines, but it was pointless. A gasp escaped from her throat at the speed in which Alcide had her on the bed, underneath him, with her face in the mess of sheets and blankets.

"What happened to later?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled against cotton and down.

"That's the least of your worries right now, Sook."

Straddling her knees, Alcide unzipped the back of her dress and then tore it off her. She whimpered at the loss of one her favorite dresses. The leather jacket and the flannel button up shirt joined her ruined dress on the cool floor. His jeans quickly followed suit, then his boxer-briefs, leaving him nude.

"You will only dress like that for me," he said against the small of her back before kissing his way up to the back of her neck.

Her body shuddered under the feel of his stubble scratching her warm skin. The sheets stifled her moan when his hand found her breast, palming the generous amount of flesh he found before pinching her nipple roughly. Her hips bucked back against him.

"Did you hear me?" he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Yes," she hissed out.

"Can you do that for me?"

Her head nodded in response. His other hand gripped her hip possessively. Twisting beneath him, Sookie desperately wanted him to touch her where she needed him the most, where his hands seemed to be avoiding.

"Touch me, Alcide. I need you to touch me," she breathed out.

Both hands pulled her up by her hips and onto her knees. Bending her head the right way, she watched as his finger traced a circled around her navel before sliding down and separating her wet folds. The groan in his chest vibrated against her back. She clenched around him, desperate for her orgasm. The gradual draw of her power left him slightly lightheaded until she gently backed off.

"You will only get wet for me," he declared.

If Sookie didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she was in the middle of Alcide's ritual for claiming his mate. A shudder of desire past through her body at the thought of her being his mate. It was an idea that she had warmed up to quickly.

"Sook," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Only for you," she said breathlessly.

A whimper filled his ears when he slid his finger out of her. It was replaced with a surprised cry when Alcide thrust to the hilt inside of her. Her muscles were tight and hot against him, nearly sending him over the edge at once. She knew she was in for it back at Merlotte's, but she was still shocked by Alcide's uncharacteristic dominance and coarseness. The cries that rose in her throat encouraged the pace of Alcide's hips. His relentlessness and unyielding thrusts had her breathing heavy. He grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled.

"No cheating," he admonished.

"Please, Alcide."

He knew he must have been hurting her when she couldn't support herself anymore, collapsing onto her stomach. His movements quickened and he breathed in her heightened arousal, bringing himself closer to the edge. Between her pliant body and the soft mattress, Alcide found her clit and played with the swollen flesh until she shuddered against him, crying out her orgasm. Her clamping inner walls ultimately welcomed his orgasm and he spent himself, growling against the nape of her neck. His body flat against her sent her further into the mattress and increased her need for air.

"You're crushing me," she squeaked.

The couple groaned at the abrupt lack of contact when he pulled out of her. Slowly, his arm circled around her shoulders and drew her to his side. She draped her leg over his thighs, bringing them closer, wondering if he would explain what had just happened.

"Don't do that again," he said softly, against her hair.

"It got me in your bed, didn't it?"

In the moment that he paused, she glanced up at him with a mischievous grin on her bruised lips. A rumble of laughter echoed faintly in the stillness of the room.

"There are easier way to get you in my bed."

"Apparently not," she muttered.

His crooked finger tipped her chin up so that she had to stare straight into his eyes.

"I'm serious, Sook. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Or else what?"

"I'll have to publicly claim you," he replied sternly.

"That doesn't sound so bad," she joked.

"It's what a mate has to do if someone isn't respecting a claim."

"That's odd, because I'm not your mate and you haven't made a claim."

"I think everyone in Merlotte's who saw you over my shoulder would disagree," he answered craftily with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're mine, Sook, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Then start acting like it," she replied honestly.

"Trust me, that's not a mistake I'm going to make twice."

Content with his answer, Sookie ducked out of his hold on her, nestling herself back against his chest. The night had turned out more successful than she had planned.


End file.
